Always His
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Rachel would always be his and he would always be hers. No matter how things went down, everyone knew it. Everyone it seems except them. When life throws them curve balls how will they last? Puckleberry love but Samchel family relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rachel would always be his and he would always be her. No matter how things went down, everyone knew it. Everyone it seems except them. When life throws them curve balls how will they last? **

**- Chap 1 -**

**- Santana POV -**

"Guys, we need to get them together!" Mercedes said as us glee girls (minus Rachel and Lauren), Kurt and Blaine sat down to coffee.

"I totally agree. They are so cute together," Tina said.

You may be wondering who we were talking about but I thought it was pretty obvious - Puck and Rachel. We were sitting in the coffee shop after the disastrous glee lesson where Schue and Bieste told us that the football team would be joining glee. We were in the process of explaining Rachel and Puck's performance to Blaine and Kurt.

"I wish we could have seen it," Blaine said and I laughed as Britt pulled out her phone.

"Artie said I should record it," Britt said as she handed the phone to Kurt.

"They are adorable," Kurt said with a slight squeal.

"I just wish Puck would stop wasting his time with Zizes," I said. Kurt, who had just taken a sip of his drink, started choking on the liquid.

"Say what? Are we talking about _Lauren Zizes? _The chick wrestler," Kurt said after Blaine had patted his back.

"Yep. He seems to think he and she would be awesome together," I spat out. I really didn't like Lauren and the feeling was mutual.

"Oh Gucci. That boy needs a few good smacks upside the head. We all know Puckleberry will be forever," Kurt said.

"Puckleberry?" Blaine asked with a confused look on his face.

"Rachel Berry and Puck. Who came up with that name anyway?" Quinn asked.

"Cedes and I cause we got bored one day. We didn't come up with Finchel though. Finn did that because he was jealous that Puck and Diva got a nickname. He thought it was cool but it makes them sound like a bird," Kurt said and we all laughed.

"So, how is this going to happen if Puck likes Lauren and Rach is still slightly hung up on Finn?" Blaine asked being the common sense thinker of the group.

"We just have to show them how well they fit together. When they dated last year, Diva was much calmer and Puck was, well Puck was a hell of a lot nicer," Cedes said.

My phone started ringing and when I looked at the display I said "Speak of the devil. Puck, how can I help you?"

_"Where are you Satan? I need to speak with you," _Puck said sharply.

"I'm having coffee with the girls, Kurt and Blaine. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

_"I'll talk to you later when I know prying ears aren't around even though you will probably tell them anyway," _Puck said and I knew he was smirking.

"You know me so well. Come over around 7. Bye Puckerman," I said before hanging up the phone.

"What did he want?" Quinn asked.

"To talk. If he asks for advice with Zizes, I'll tell him to piss off," I said.

We stayed in the coffee shop for a while longer before hugging and splitting ways. I jumped into my car and headed towards my house where I was shocked to find Puck sitting on my front porch.

"Didn't I say 7?" I said with a smirk as I jumped out of my car.

"Yea but I was driving around and figured I'd stop by," Puck said but he seemed distracted.

"Well come inside. I've got homework to do," I said as I unlocked my front door and we walked inside.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as I got stuck into my English homework.

His answer shocked me "do you think I'm wasting my time with Lauren?"

"What?" I asked. I turned away from my work and looked at him as he rested his head in his hands.

"Be honest, am I wasting my time with Lauren?" Puck asked me.

"Honestly, hell yes," I said. He looked up at me with a confused look. "Dude, the only reason you want her is because she said no. That's why we dated and failed, cause I turned you down before we finally went out. You like the chase Puckerman."

"Ok, so what do I do?" Puck said to me.

"Stop leading Zizes on and get over it. Trust me, it will make life easy for everyone," I said.

"Thanks Satan. I knew I could count on you," Puck said with a grin.

"You're welcome Puckerman. Now, get out of my house. I have work to do," I said. Noah laughed and pressed a quick, affectionate kiss to my head before walking out of my room. I heard him shut my front door and as his truck roared to life, I grabbed my phone.

_We may be closer to Puckleberry than we originally thought, _I texted to Cedes, Quinn, Britt, Tina, Kurt and Blaine.

_Good. Breakfast debrief tomorrow morning at Breadstix so you can fill us in, _Kurt replied and I smiled.

**- Rachel POV -**

I walked into my once again empty house and threw my stuff on the floor. Not like my dads could see it. That would require them being home longer than 5 minutes. Right now they were in Toronto and wouldn't be home for at least 5 months.

I flopped down on the lounge and flicked the TV onto the ice hockey. I had just gotten comfortable when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and was surprised to find Mike, Sam and Artie.

"Hi guys," I said. My shock levels grew when Sam and Mike kissed my cheek as they walked in and when Artie pulled me into his lap and kissed my cheek before rolling us into the living room.

"Ok, confused," I said.

"Why?" Mike asked as he flopped down on my lounge.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Well we just wanted to see how you were after the disaster that was glee," Artie said to me as we watched the game.

"I'm doing ok. Bit tired but it's nothing a good sleep won't fix," I answered. "Where are your girlfriends?"

"Britt is at home making sure her cat isn't reading her diary, Quinn is out with her mum and Tina is doing homework I think," Sam explained. I nodded and jumped off Artie's lap to grab some ice tea and cups from the kitchen.

"Where are your dads Rach?" Mike asked once I had walked back in with the drink.

"Somewhere in Canada. I don't pay attention anymore," I answered. The boys looked slightly stunned while I calmly poured them all drinks.

"How long have they been gone for?" Artie asked.

"A month," I replied shortly before sitting down on the lounge. "They won't be back for about 5 months and then they'll probably go away again."

"So you will be living alone for more than half a year?" Sam asked incredulously.

"It isn't the first time and it won't be the last trust me. They add money to my account weekly as pity money," I answered. We began watching the game in silence and once it was over the boys stood up to go.

"If you ever need us Rach, just give us a call," Sam said to me. "Our numbers are in your phone. Artie put them in while we were watching the game."

"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow," I said. All three of them kissed my cheek before getting into Mike's car and leaving.

Once they were gone, I grabbed a store made salad and ate it quickly before going upstairs, getting changed into one of Noah's shirts, throwing my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head and falling onto my bed. As I lay there, tears came to my eyes and, like most nights, I cried myself to sleep.

**- Sam POV -**

I waved to Mike as he dropped me off and walked up the drive and into my house.

"Hey Sammy," my older brother Liam said as I walked in. He was studying business long distance from UCLA while also working around Lima.

"Hey Lee. Are mum and dad home?" I asked.

"Yea. There in the living room helping Jamie with homework. You ok bro?" Lee asked me.

"Yea, I'm just worried about a friend of mine. I wanna see if mum and dad know any ways I can help her," I explained. Rach and I hadn't really spoken much but she was a lovely girl. I couldn't believe her dads were never around and I wanted to help her.

I walked into the living room and noticed my mum Sandra, my dad Dave and my brother working hard.

Jamie was 11 and was a year off finishing junior high. After Jamie was Daniel who was 9. Then came Chris who was 5 this year. My youngest brothers' names were Tyler and Micah and they were 3 years old. They were probably up having a nap before dinner.

"Hey kid. How are you?" Dad asked. My dad was a very important neurosurgeon but he was an All-American football player during college which is how I got interested in the sport.

"I'm good. Can I talk to you about something?" I asked my parents. They both exchanged worried looks before sending Jamie upstairs. Mum pulled me to sit beside them and smiled at me.

"What's wrong honey?" Mum asked. I took a deep breath and launched into the story of how Rachel was living. By the end of the story, dad was fuming and mum was upset.

"That is disgusting. How could they leave their daughter alone for all that time?" Dad said as his hands shook with anger.

"That poor girl. Sam, I insist that you go straight to her house and pick her up. There is no way she is going to live alone at 16 if I can help it. Bring her here straight away," Mum demanded.

"She won't accept mum. She is stubborn," I tried to say.

"So am I. Come on. Dave, get started on dinner. We'll be back soon. LIAM! YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" Mum shouted to Lee. He appeared in the room looking very confused as mum jumped up and grabbed her keys. We followed her obediently to the car and I gave her directions to Rachel's place.

We pulled up and noticed all the lights turned off. We all got out of the car and mum marched up to the front door with Lee and I running behind.

I rang the doorbell and about 5 minutes later, a bleary eyed Rachel opened the door.

"Sam? Did you forget something?" Rach asked. I noticed she was wearing a long McKinley High shirt (I had a sneaking suspicion it was Puck's), her hair was up in a bun and she had tear tracks on her face. Mum instantly pulled her into a hug and Rach tensed. After a few minutes I watched as her body sagged against mums and she hugged her back.

"Rach, this is my mum Sandy and my brother Liam," I said once mum and Rach pulled apart.

"What are you doing here?" Rach asked. I noticed she was blushing slightly as she looked at mum.

"Honey, Sam told me of your situation and I would like to request that you come stay with us," mum said and Rach was stunned.

"Mrs. Evans, as much as I appreciate it, I couldn't impose. I will be fine by myself. I always have been," Rach protested.

"You would not be an imposition. I would prefer you stay with us so I don't worry as much and please, call me Sandy," Mum said calmly.

"Put it to you this way Rach, you can stay with us or I'll tell Mrs. Puckerman and she will move you in your sleep," I said and Rach paled. Everyone knew what Puck's mum was like but that was why she was well loved.

"I won't really take no for an answer," mum said with a soft smile.

"Fine. But I want you to promise that the second I become an imposition, I want you to tell me," Rach said and mum nodded smugly.

"The boys will help you pack your things and I will ring my husband and tell him to set up the spare room and set an extra place at dinner," mum said. Lee and I followed Rach up to her room and we watched as she pulled out two suitcases.

"Thanks Liam, Sam," Rach said softly as we packed her books, CDs, DVDs and clothes.

"Call me Lee. Its gunna be awesome to have a sister," Lee said as he grabbed some more books. Rach smiled softly and I was thinking the same thing.

"Is this all the clothes you have?" I asked. The clothes took up only a third of the first suitcase.

"Yes. They were the cheapest ones I could buy," Rach said. She sounded embarrassed so I grabbed her hand.

"We can remedy that darling. Tomorrow, you and I are going shopping," mum said as she appeared in the doorway.

"I can't take your money," Rach protested.

"Don't worry, we have plenty to spare," mum said calmly. Rach sighed and continued packing. It took the four of us about 15 more minutes and after finally adding Rachel's two favourite pillows and her stuffed animals, I grabbed her school bag, laptop and all her school books before taking them out to the car while Rach threw on a pair of sweats and some shoes.

"Tomorrow we will come back and take the food out of the fridge and turn it off," Mum said as she made mental notes of what to do. We all jumped into the car and I smiled as Rach rested her head on my shoulder.

We soon pulled up outside my house and Rach gasped. My house was the equivalent of a small mansion (it had to have enough room for 7 - now 8 - kids and two parents).

"Your house is huge," Rach commented.

"Come inside darling and meet the rest of the family. The boys will grab your things," Mum said before wrapping her arm around Rach and walking inside.

Lee and I grabbed the bags and walked inside to find dad hugging Rach while Tyler and Micah hid behind his leg. Jamie, Chris and Dan were standing off to the side so I assumed they had said their welcomes. Tyler toddled around dad's leg and looked up at Rach. She knelt down and looked him in the eye. They seemed to be in an intense staring competition before Rach poked Ty's nose. Ty started giggling and fell forward into Rach's arms. Micah walked over towards Rach as well and held out his arms. Rach hugged him as well and smiled at them.

"Like sissy," Micah cried and Tyler nodded as Rach stood up and took the twins with her. Rach smiled softly and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Come on Rach. I'll show you your room," I said. Rach nodded and tried to put Ty and Micah down but they clung to her neck. "Guess they're coming to."

I led Rach upstairs and Lee left after putting Rach's bags down.

"Here it is. Feel free to decorate any way you would like," I said, I smiled at the way Ty and Micah were clutching Rachel's neck and playing with her hair.

"Sam, I don't know how to thank you for this," Rach said softly. I pulled her into a hug and Ty, Micah and I smoothed her hair down as she cried.

"Come downstairs. Dinner should be ready shortly then once you are done, you can head to bed if you'd like," I said. Rach nodded against my chest and the four of us walked back downstairs.

Once dinner was over, we all walked out into the living room to watch TV. Mum smiled softly as Micah crawled into Rachel's lap and rested his head over her heart. Not to be left out, Ty crawled over to the other side and put his head next to Micah's. Pretty soon they were both asleep.

"I'll take them up to bed and go myself. Goodnight and thanks again," Rach said. Mum and dad kissed her head once she had carefully stood up and I smiled at her as she went upstairs to bed.

**- Kurt POV -**

"Where is Diva? She's never late," I said as Blaine, the girls and I sat down at the coffee shop again.

"She wasn't answering her phone this morning," Quinn commented.

"Isn't that her?" Blaine asked. We all looked to where he was pointing and gasped. "If I was straight, I'd tap that."

Diva walked through the door of the coffee shop and over to the counter and we were stunned. She was wearing some skinny jeans with rips in them, a grey off the shoulder top with a black spaghetti strap cami underneath. She had a pair of ankle boots on and a black jacket slung over her shoulder. Her hair was straight and up in a ponytail with a braid framing her face.

"Damn," San said effectively summing up everyone's thoughts. Rach grabbed her coffee and walked towards us.

"Sorry I'm late," Rach said as she sat down beside us.

"Nice outfit babe. Didn't know you had it in you," I said with a grin.

"You really like it? I only got it today," Rach said with a shy smile.

"You look great," Britt said with a smile.

"Thanks," Rach said. As we drank and talked, I noticed something different about Rach. For the first time in a long time she seemed very calm and happy.

"It was great to see you again Diva," I said to her once we had finished everything. The girls had all left and Blaine and I were walking around the streets with Rachel.

"You guys too. Oh, there's my ride. I'll see you guys soon," Rach said with a grin. She hugged Blaine and I and we watched as she walked over to where a very handsome, tall man was standing by a car. He hugged her quickly and opened the door for her. Once she had slipped in, the guy got in the other side of the car and they drove off.

I quickly grabbed my phone and sent out a text to the girls.

_Puckleberry may be in danger! Sighted - Rach getting into an unknown male's car._

The replies were instantaneous.

_Q - Crap! We've got to move fast._

_San - Shit! I just got Puck sorted. Britt says crap._

_Cedes - Bloody hell! This is more drama then a soap opera!_

_Tina - I have faith it will work out. _

"Kurt, just chill. You may be over reacting," Blaine said.

"I hope so. I just want to get Puckleberry back," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to mention I am going to deviate slightly from the storyline as of the Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle. The gleeks won't be performing at the half time show but the footballers were still forced to join glee. AU after Puck and Rach sing Need You Now. **

**- Rachel POV -**

The weekend passed quickly and I found myself adapting to life at the Evans' household. Sandy was an amazing woman who had accepted me as her daughter. Dave was one of the funniest men I had met and we had a fair bit in common surprisingly. It felt really good to have siblings as well.

"Hey Strawberry Shortcake," Liam said as he walked into my room. He flopped down onto my bed and smiled at me.

"Hey Lee. What's up?" I asked him as I turned away from my homework.

"Nothing, mum just wanted me to come and ask you what colour you want for your room," Lee asked as he lounged against my pillows.

I looked around at the off white coloured walls and shook my head.

"Lee, this colour is fine," I said. Lee shook his head at me but smiled.

"She'll never go for that babe," Lee said before jumping up and kissing my head. He walked out of my room and I turned back to my biology homework.

I heard a knock a few minutes later and when I looked up, I saw Dave and Sandy standing in my door way smiling at me. They walked in and while Sandy sat on my bed, Dave grabbed me and pulled me over to sit with them.

"Rach, why don't I believe that you like this white colour?" Sandy asked me softly.

"It's alright. I don't mind it," I said. Sandy shook her head and kissed my cheek.

"I know it is difficult sweetie but you are now a member of this family. As such, we want you to have the same perks the boys have had. They all got to choose the colour of their rooms along with how everything was arranged and decorated," Sandy said with a smile.

"So Princess, what colours would you like. Remember, don't worry about money or anything," Dave said as he smoothed down my hair. I felt tears well up in my eyes when Dave called me Princess, something my own fathers had never done.

"Well, I like purple. Do you think I could paint a mural or some music lyrics on one wall?" I asked softly. My dads had never let me do that because they said it would ruin a perfectly good wall.

"Of course. We could even hang some records and set up our old record player for you," Sandy said as she started planning.

"Thank you," I whispered before hugging them both tightly.

"You're welcome honey. I'll pick up some colour panels while you are at school tomorrow and we can pick the paint up on the weekend," Sandy said. She kissed my head and gave me a hug before walking out of the room.

"Do you need some help with your homework baby?" Dave asked me once I had sat down at my desk again.

"If you don't mind. The bio work is a bit challenging," I said. Dave smiled at me ant knelt down beside me. He helped me with the bio work for half an hour before it was finally done.

"Thanks Dave," I said. I surprised myself by hugging him tightly and smiled when he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're very welcome Princess. Do you want to come downstairs now? The boys are about to fire up the Xbox," Dave explained.

"Sure. I've never really played before," I said. Dave wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked downstairs to where Lee, Jamie, Sam, Danny and Chris were setting up the Xbox.

"Hey Rach. Wanna play some Call of Duty?" Jamie asked as Dave and I walked into the room.

"I probably suck majorly," I said. Jamie laughed but handed me a controller anyway. I died almost instantly in the first game but after some coaching by Sam and Lee, I eventually beat Jamie in the fifth game.

"I can now understand why boys find that game fun. It is a good way to release pent up frustration," I said with a grin as I killed Dave. "Well, I'm going to pass the controller over to Sam and see if Sandy needs help in the kitchen with dinner."

I passed Sam the controller and he kissed my cheek. I walked into the kitchen and noticed Sandy flicking through a cookbook.

"Would you like some help?" I asked her.

"Hey sweetie. I would love it but first I have to decide what to make for dinner. I bought the meat but I don't know what to make," Sandy explained.

"Rach, we can probably whip up something vegan for you if you'd like," Sam said as he walked in and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"Oh are you vegan? I didn't realise. I'll fix you something," Sandy said.

"Sandy, Sam, its fine. I'm not actually vegan. Salads are always cheaper to buy from the supermarket so I never really ate meat much due to its cost. I'm not a huge fan of dairy but I will eat it occasionally to keep my calcium levels up. I will eat nearly everything," I explained. "Can I cook dinner? I have a pretty good recipe in mind."

"If you would like, just tell me how I can help," Sandy said.

"Oh no, you go out and relax. I've got this. All you need to do is tell me where things are," I said.

"Are you sure?" Sandy said. Sam smiled at me and hugged his mum around the waist.

"You said I was a part of this family and as such I would like to help by cooking dinner," I said to her with a grin.

"You're already gunning for favourite aren't you Rach?" Sam with a grin. I smirked at him and blew him a kiss. Sandy explained where I could find everything before letting Sam lead her out of the kitchen. I pulled out all the essentials and got started on chicken parmigiana with salad and Mediterranean vegetables.

Just as I was roasting the cashew nuts for the salad my phone, which was in my back pocket began to vibrate. I pulled it out and smiled at the message from Noah.

_Noah – Do you want a lift to school babe? Gotta look out for my hot little Jewess. ;P_

_R* - I'll be fine but thank you Noah. I'll see you tomorrow. __:D_

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and took the cashews off the burner. Once they were cool, I added them to the salad and put it on the table.

"Dinner is ready," I said when I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. They all smiled at me and walked into the dining room.

"This looks and smells amazing Princess," Dave said as he sat at the head of the table. I slipped into the seat in between Sam and Lee and smiled at them. Everything was passed around and I watched as everyone took a bite.

"Oh my god! This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Sam asked as we ate.

"I taught myself. If my dads were ever home, they usually had business men over and they demanded good food," I explained as I looked down at my plate. Sam grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly and when I looked up I noticed Sandy glaring at the wall and Dave shaking his head.

"You're not some trophy child they can trot out for special events. You are a beautiful young girl who they should respect," Sandy hissed out.

"Thank you Sandy. It's all in the past now," I said. I brought my free hand up and squeezed hers from across the table. She smiled at me and patted my hand before we continued eating dinner. Once dinner was over the boys and I continued playing Xbox before I decided to head up to get ready for bed.

"Rach, we've got to head out a bit early tomorrow. We've got to drop Jamie, Danny and Chris off," Sam said just as I was slipping into my bed. I nodded at him and felt tears come to my eyes as he looked at me affectionately. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't hold back the sob that had formed in my throat. Just as I had let it out, Sam had slipped in beside me and hugged me to his chest.

"Let it out Rach," he whispered to me as I cried. Sam hugged me tightly to him as I sobbed into his chest. I let out all my pent up sadness and anger over what my fathers had done, over the way Finn had treated me and over how I was harassed at school.

"I'm sorry Sam," I whispered once I was done crying.

"It's ok. Everyone needs a chance to break down. I think its time for bed though. Want me to stay with you?" Sam asked. I nodded and snuggled into his warmth. He kissed my head and started whispering things in Na'vi to me. His gentle voice lulled me to sleep.

**- Sam POV -**

The next day at school, I watched Rachel carefully. She seemed to be walking through the halls in a daze for the whole day. She avoided most people and only nodded if someone said hi. Even her clothes were making a statement that shwe didn't want people near her. She had on a pair of slightly baggy sweatpants and my Justin Bieber hoodie.

"Hey handsome," Q said as she walked over to me before lunch. I smiled at her before focusing on something behind her. "What are you looking at?"

Q followed my line of sight and we noticed Karofsky standing in front of Rachel.

"What the hell is Karofsky doing?" Artie asked as he and Britt met up with us. The four of us continued watching while the rest of the club slowly joined us.

"Am I going crazy or are Diva and Karofsky talking almost civily?" Cedes asked as Rach smiled at something Karofsky said. I heard Puck growling from behind me and I smirked lightly.

"I've been watching for the past 5 minutes and I still can't understand it," Q said.

They talked for a moment more before I felt and saw Finn race past me and push Rachel behind him. She hit the ground and glared up at him. Puck openly snarled and so did Santana, Cedes and Mike (I'm pretty sure I was too).

"What the? Finn, what are you doing?" We heard Rachel say from the ground.

"What the hell Hudson? You could have hurt her!" Karofsky said shocking us all. He stormed past Finn and helped Rachel to her feet.

"What is Karofsky playing at?" Mike whispered to us as we watched the scene unfold.

"Finn, what is your problem?" Rachel yelled at Finn once she had brushed herself off. We couldn't hear Finn's response but we saw Rachel's reply. She slapped him hard across the face before grabbing her bag and walking away with Karofsky.

"Dude what the hell did you say to piss her off?" Artie asked as we walked over to Finn.

"Never mind," Finn said before stomping away to the cafeteria.

When we walked into the cafeteria, we noticed Rachel sitting at one end of the glee table while Finn was at the opposite end. I slipped in beside Rach and smiled as Artie pushed his chair beside her on the other side.

"So Diva, where were you this weekend? I couldn't get you on your home phone," Cedes said to Rach.

"I had a lot of homework and a couple of assignments to do so I pulled the phone off the hook," Rach answered quickly. I don't know why she didn't just tell them that she had moved in with us but I knew she would tell them in time.

The rest of the day passed quickly and we were soon sitting in the glee room along with the footballers.

"Ok guys, this week I have decided it would be best if everyone pair up to sing a song," Mr. Schue said. He picked up a hat and smiled at Coach Bieste as he walked towards us. "Now, all the football player's names are in here. One by one, the others will come up and draw a name out of the hat. Once you have the name, say it out loud and move to a part of the room with your partner. Finn, you first."

Finn lumbered forward and grabbed a name from the hat.

"Scott Cooper," Finn said. Cooper stood up and walked over to Finn and both walked over to one corner of the room.

This pattern continued with Artie, Britt and Mike before Rachel's name was called. She stuck her hand in the hat and dug around before pulling out a name.

"David Karofsky," Rach said with a soft smile. We all watched as the usually angry Karofsky smiled and walked over to her.

We all had finally pulled out a partner and when we had paired up, Mr. Schue and Coach Bieste walked over to the whiteboard.

"Your challenge this week is the past. That could be a song from your childhood or a song that brings back old memories. Your songs will be due Friday. Good luck. Feel free to start working on your ideas now," Mr. Schue said. I took one final look at Rach before turning to Jason, my partner and pulling out my iPod.

**- Rachel POV -**

"So Star, any ideas?" Dave asked me as we sat to think about song ideas. I know it seems weird that Karofsky, one of my biggest tormentors, and I were getting along but Dave and I had history together. When we were little we were actually good friends. Our dads worked together for a long time but once we hit high school, we just fell apart.

"Some. I was thinking Always by Your Side by Sheryl Crow and Sting," I answered softly.

"Sounds perfect. Practice at my place or yours?" Dave asked me.

"Probably yours. My house is a bit out of whack at the moment," I answered softly.

"Rach, I can tell when something is up with you. What's happened?" Dave said with a look of confusion and worry.

"I'll tell you later. Coffee this afternoon?" I asked. Dave nodded and I pulled out my iPod so we could listen to our song.

Glee soon ended and Sam walked over to Dave and me once everyone else had left.

"You ready to go Rach?" Sam asked me.

"I'm actually going to get coffee with Dave and discuss our glee song so I will get him to drop me home," I said. Sam looked over my head and glared at Dave before nodding at me and kissing my head.

"Isn't he dating Fabray?" Dave asked as we walked out to Dave's car.

"All will be explained over coffee," I said. Dave started the car and we headed for my usual coffee shop.

We pulled up and as we walked inside I was shocked to see the Warblers all sitting in a booth drinking coffee and laughing. Kurt saw me and smiled but his smile was replaced with a look of fear a few seconds later. I felt Dave touch my neck and I knew why Kurt was scared. Blaine was looking at Kurt worriedly and when he saw Dave, he glared at him.

"I'm not welcome here," Dave whispered as we lined up for coffee. He was shooting glances at the Warblers who were all wearing different looks of shock and anger.

"It will be ok. Stop stressing," I said to him before patting his chest. Dave raised an eyebrow at me and I started laughing.

"Hi, can I please get a large mocha frappe with whipped cream and chocolate sauce and a plate of the almond biscotti, Dave what do you want?" I asked him.

"I'll just get a large black coffee with one sugar," Dave said. I paid the barister and we moved down to the coffee pick up area. Once our drinks were ready, we grabbed our drinks and snack and walked over to a booth near the window.

"So, what's happening at home?" Dave asked after we had gotten comfortable. I shot a look at the Warbler's table where Kurt was shooting me incredulous looks.

I took a deep breath and launched into the whole story. By the end Dave was practically ropeable.

"Rach, you say the word and I'll jump on a plane and kill them," Dave said with a glare.

"Dave honey, I'm ok," I said softly as I grabbed his hand. I heard a gasp and I saw Kurt looking at us with wide eyes. Dave sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, I noticed they were glazed over with unshed tears.

"What's wrong Dave?" I asked him.

"I know why Kurt is acting the way he is and I want to appologise but I can't go over there," Dave whispered.

"Dave, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm gay Rach. I've been petrified to tell anyone but Kurt and Blaine know. I... I kissed Kurt before he left then threatened him if he told anyone. I was just so confused and angry that he could be so self confident about him being gay," Dave said and a few tears slipped down his cheek. I jumped up and walked to the other side of the table. I hugged him tightly and kissed his head as he cried.

"If I got Kurt to come over here, do you want to tak to him?" I asked. Dave nodded and I kissed his head again before walking over to the Warblers.

**- Kurt POV -**

"What the hell is she doing with him?" I asked Blaine almost desperately. I could not believe that Diva was willingly sitting with David Karofsky drinking coffee.

I watched as Diva took Karofsky's hand and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. Rach looked over at us and I knew my face was one of shock. Karofsky said something else and before I knew it Rachel was hugging Karofsky and kissing his head. She said something to him before kissing his head again and walking over to us.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! What the hell is going on?" I asked her as she stopped at our table. I stepped out of our booth

"Hello to you too. In answer to your question, a shit load has happened over the last few days," Diva said as she gave me a hug.

"Rach, isn't that the guy who harassed Kurt?" Wes asked as he looked past Rachel.

"That's Dave yes. Kurt, he wants to talk to you," Diva said as she looked me in the eye.

"No way! Did you forget he threatened to kill me?" I demanded of her. Rach sighed and grabbed my hands.

"Please Kurt. Just do it for me. I'll let you dress me up and give me a makeover. I promise not to whine," Rachel bargained. It was a very tempting offer until I looked over at the table again. "Kurt please. I'll sit with you and everything."

"Fine and stop with the puppy eyes," I said. Rach smiled and pulled me towards the table where my tormentor sat.

"Hi Kurt," Dave said civily which was the first thing to stun me. I sat down and Rach sat beside me and I grabbed her hand.

"You wanted to speak to me," I commented trying not to let my fear show.

"Yes Kurt. I wanted to apologise to you for what happened at McKinley," to say I was stunned would be the understatement of the millenium. "I was so conflicted and angry and I still am slightly."

"Why were you angry?" I asked him.

"I was angry that you could be so self confident in yourself when I couldn't," Karofsky said before dropping his head. Rach grabbed his hand and I saw a fond smile cross his face. "I'm so sorry that I did what I did Kurt. You probably can never forgive me and I understand fully. I just needed to get that off my chest."

I took a few deep breaths and looked carefully at the boy in front of me.

"You're not the same David Karofsky who attacked me. In saying that, you're right, I can't forgive you," I said and Dave's face fell even more. "Yet. I can't forgive you yet. One day, I will try but for now, let's just be aquaintences."

"I'd like that," Dave said. He held out his hand and shook mine firmly.

"So Diva, about that make over."


	3. Chapter 3

**- Karofsky POV -**

Rach and I walked into the auditorium on Friday afternoon ready to perform our duet and I had never been more nervous.

"It will be ok Dave," Rach said as she sat beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Rach, I don't sing in public. I'm gunna make an epic fool of myself," I said.

"Look, I'll put it to you this way. Its four minutes of your life and that is it. I'm heading up to Dalton this afternoon, do you want to come?" Rach asked.

Since Monday, Kurt, Rach, Blaine and I had hung out nearly every afternoon. The activities changed every day. We went shopping three afternoons, went to a movie once but we always started at the coffee shop.

"Sure sweetie," I said as Mr. Schue walked onto the stage.

"Ok everyone. I hope you found this week enjoyable. First up will be Azimio and Mercedes," Mr. Schue said.

The groups continued until finally Rachel and I were called onto the stage.

"Just focus on me and the words. Don't pay attention to them," Rach said as we sat on the stools. The band nodded at Rachel and the music started.

(**Bold - Rachel, **_Italic - Dave, _Underline - Both)

**My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away**

**But every now and then you come to mind**

**Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game**

**But when your name was called, you found a place to hide**

**When you knew that I was always on your side**

I took a deep breath as my part was coming up. I opened my mouth and started singing as Rach smiled at me.

_Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent_

_My demons and my angels reappear_

_Leavin' only traces of the man you thought I'd be_

_Too afraid to hear the words I always feared_

_Leavin' you with only questions all these years_

But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear

Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear

**Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally**

This isn't how it's really meant to be

No it isn't how it's really meant to be

**Well they say that love is in the air, never is it clear,**

**How to pull it close and make it stay**

**Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away**

And I'm left to carry on and wonder why

Even through it all, I'm always on your side

But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear

Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear

_Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally_

This isn't how it's really meant to be

No it isn't how it's really meant to be

_Well they say that love is in the air,_ **never is it clear**

**How to pull it close and make it stay**

**Butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away**

**Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why**

_Was it you that kept me wondering through this life_

**When you know that I was** always on your side 

Rachel smiled at me as the final notes of the song faded out. The whole auditorium was silent before someone started clapping. Soon the whole group were applauding and cheering.

"You were amazing!" Rach said as she flung herself into my arms.

"So were you sweets. So were you," I replied. Rach smiled at me and I smiled back before Mr. Schue walked onto the stage.

"Ok everyone. Let's head back to the choir room so Coach Bieste and I can give you a final briefing," Mr. Schue said.

"Dude, what are we gunna do?" Azimio asked as we walked back to the choir room.

"You like glee don't you bud," I said to him as we walked.

"We all do Karofsky," Scotty Cooper said.

"What do we do? If we join, we become losers and open ourselves up to the hockey team torture. If we don't join we lose probably the one activity most of us love and enjoy beside football," Azimio said.

"Well, I'll put it to you this way if we join and the hockey team torture us, we will have a large group of people to back us up. The hockey team are a bunch of wimps anyway. If we don't join, we become losers anyway only if it is to ourselves," I explained.

"I know what I'm gunna do," Frankie said. We all walked into the glee room and I smiled at Rach as we walked past.

"Ok guys. Coach Bieste and I are extremely proud of all of you. You have worked so well this week and we can't congratulate you all enough," Mr. Schue said. Azimio and the boys nodded at me and I raised my hand. "Yes Dave?"

"Mr. Schue, we have something to say," I said as I stood up. The boys all followed me and we faced the glee club.

"If you guys will have us, we'd like to join Glee club, permanently," I said. Rach smiled brightly and put her hands to her mouth.

"Seriously guys? 100% no fooling," Mr. Schue said.

"100% sir. The past week has shown us how fun it can be," Azimio said. Rachel jumped to her feet and walked up to us.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to second their motion. I think they would all be a great asset," Rach said with a grin.

"What the hell Rachel? Did you forget that these are the people who made Kurt transfer to Dalton? Also not to mention Karofsky has been one of your biggest tormentors. They are not ruining _my _glee club," Hudson yelled as he jumped up. I was going to say something when Rach beat me to the punch.

"Finn, shut the hell up. Maybe if you paid more attention you would realise that Kurt and Dave are slowly forming a friendship. If you got your head out of your ass you would realise that the world doesn't friggin revolve around you and you would remember that you do not own this glee club. So sit down, shut your big mouth and I won't have to belt you with a chair," Rach yelled back at Finn. Everyone's mouths were open and gaping as Finn stood there looking confused as hell.

"Damn Rach, way to grow some balls!" Santana said with a grin. Rach smiled softly and high fived Santana as she walked over to us.

Finn sat down angrily and glared at Rach.

"Well, I can't see any reason why not. Welcome to New Directions boys," Mr. Schue said. Rach squeaked and hugged me tightly and I couldn't stop the smile from crossing my face.

**- Blaine POV -**

"Ok Rach, you ready?" I asked her as Kurt sat her down and wrapped a towel around her neck. We had already been out shopping for some new outfits for Rachel and now we were back at Dalton.

"As I'll ever be," Rach said. Kurt, Dave, Wes, David, Ryan and I had Rachel all prepped and ready for this makeover. Ryan and Dave got started on her hair, David and I worked on her face, Kurt worked on her nails while Wes worked out outfits for her.

"This feels really good," Rach said as David and I massaged the face cream onto her flawless skin.

"You deserve it sweets especially after the impressive ass kicking you gave Finn in glee today," Dave said.

"You did what?" Kurt asked. Rachel lifted a slice of cucumber off her eye and winked. "Spill!"

Rach and Dave launched into the story and at the end, the boys and I applauded.

"Awesome Rach. Can this lead me to the assumption that you are over Finn?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Totally 100% over him. Especially after the way he treated me on Monday. He pushed me to the ground before proceeding to tell me that I was his property and I couldn't talk to other guys," Rach explained and we all tensed.

"You're not hurt are you Rach?" Ryan asked.

"No honey, I'm fine. Dave helped me up. I've had harder falls at dancing," Rach explained. We all looked at each other before nodding and continuing what we were doing.

"Ok everyone, out! Diva and I need to have some girl chats and I need to do her hair," Kurt said. He pushed us all out of the room before shutting it and locking it up.

**- Kurt POV -**

"So I'm thinking we cut your hair a bit and put some blonde highlights through it," I said as I picked up some scissors.

"I trust your judgement Kurt," Rach said gently. I frowned but shrugged it off before bringing the scissors to her hair.

"What's the matter girl? You're never this quiet," I commented. I looked up from her now finished shorter hair and noticed slow tears running down her face. I put the scissors down and wrapped my arms around her. She stood up and I moved us over to my bed.

"I feel lost Kurt," she whispered into my chest. I hugged her tightly to my chest and kissed her head.

"Start at the beginning," I said. Rach took a deep breath and started talking. By the end of her story she was sobbing violently while I smoothed down her hair.

"I always thought the relationship between you and your dads was a good one," I commented and Rachel snorted.

"Unlikely. All they care about is their work. I hardly even rate on their scale," Rach said. "At least the Evans' are amazing."

"Does anyone in glee know you are living with Sam?" I asked.

"No, I haven't told anyone anything," Rach answered. I kissed her head again and stood up.

"Come on beautiful. Let's wash your face so I can finish doing you up then the boys and I are taking you out," I said. She kissed my cheek and walked into the bathroom.

"How is she?" Dave asked me as I walked out of my room for a second.

"Broken. I can't believe her parents have practically ditched her," I said. Blaine and the others looked confused but Dave nodded slowly. "Boys, tonight we are taking her out. She needs to have fun and flaunt her new look. Blaine, why don't you invite Kyle to come along as well?"

"Kurt, I'm waiting," Rach called. The boys all nodded while I walked back in to my room where Rach was. She had started mixing up the blonde hair dye for me once she had put the special shower cap on (it had holes designed for streaking hair), I pulled random strands of hair through the cap and coated them in the dye.

"Ok, I'm gunna pluck a few eyebrow hairs then we are going to pick out an outfit and go out bowling. Oh, and Blaine and I are plotting to set one of our friends up with Dave. What do you think?" I asked her as I picked up my tweezers. I had wrapped her head up in cling wrap until the dye was ready.

"So long as he is nice I really don't mind," Rach said softly. She closed her eyes and I giggled as she flinched when I pulled out a few hairs.

"Boys, Rach and I will be done in about an hour," I called out. I heard footsteps as the boys all left the common room and smiled.

"Ok, so I was thinking that we could work some denim high waisted short shorts with a tucked in white cami. A nice grey cardigan to keep you warm and a light blue scarf should look perfect," I said. Rach smiled and kissed my cheek. I grabbed the suggested clothes out of the shopping bags and pushed her into the bathroom with them. Once I heard the door lock I got changed out of my uniform and quickly did my hair.

"You look fabulous diva," I said once she had emerged.

"Thanks honey. How much longer for the dye?" She asked.

"15 minutes. I'll help you rinse it so you don't get your clothes dirty. Until then, let's watch some Supernatural," I commented. We lay on our stomachs on my bed and I turned the show on.

Half an hour later, Rach and I were ready to go. Her newly streaked hair was straightened with a side fringe, she had a light dusting of makeup and her outfit made her body look incredible. We were sitting in the common room when the guys all walked in looking amazing (especially Blaine).

"Wow Rach, you look beyond gorgeous,"

Wes said. Rach blushed but smiled brightly.

"Thank you Wes. You all look absolutely dashing. Now come on, let's go," Rach said. Dave wrapped an arm around her shoulder as we walked out to the two cars.

"Blaine, Diva, Wes and I can go in Diva's car and the rest of you can go in Ryan's car," I ordered.

"Shotgun!" David yelled out as he raced to the car. We all rolled our eyes and split off to our respective cars.

"Good thinking putting Dave and Kyle in the same car Kurt. They would be good for each other," Wes commented as we all slipped into Diva's car.

**- Sam POV -**

"Dude how do you always pull off a strike?" Mike asked as I threw the ball and all the pins fell down.

"I'm just awesome I guess," I said. I turned to Quinn and smiled "Your turn baby."

She jumped up and went to pick up a ball. She walked over to the lane and threw it knocking down 6 of the ten pins. She high fived the girls and went to pick up another ball. The entire glee club minus Rach and the football guys were here at the bowling alley (we didn't really want Finn to come but he did anyway).

"Wait a minute, is that Rach?" Artie asked. We all turned to the door where we saw Blaine, Kurt and Karofsky walk in followed by 4 other guys and a girl who judging by the smile was definitely Rachel.

"Holy shit it is. Damn she looks fine," San said. Rach's hair was shorter and the blonde in it made her hair look like caramel.

She and Kurt walked hand in hand up to the counter and paid for their games. The Dalton boys walked up and grabbed some shoes before the large group walked over to a lane three down from us.

"She looks gorgeous," Finn said and I smiled as San and Puck both growled at him.

I jumped up out of my seat and walked over to the group. I stood behind Rach and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Hi Sam," she said with a grin.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I saw you in Kurt's mirror. How has your afternoon been?" She asked.

"Good. Just went to Puck's place and played COD. Nice hair, though I'm not sure I approve of the shorts," I said with a grin and an eyebrow raise.

"Just cause she is living with you doesn't give you the right to criticise her clothes!" Kurt said with a smirk.

"It does now that she is practically my sister," I said defiantly. Kurt's eyes widened and when I turned I noticed Quinn, Mike and Artie standing behind us.

"Kurt, did you just say that Rachel was living with Sam?" Q asked me. Rachel's eyes also widened and she sat there open mouthed.

"Look, can we not talk about it here? How about you guys come over to Dalton tomorrow and I will explain everything," Rach said almost pleadingly. Q, Artie and Mike nodded before each kissing her head and walking back to our lane.

"I'm gunna stay at Dalton tonight. Can you bring up some clothes for me tomorrow please," Rach asked as she looked up at me. I nodded and kissed her cheek before walking back over to the glee club.

**- Quinn POV -**

Why would Rachel be living with Sam? I wasn't jealous or anything, just curious. We finished our game before Rachel's group did and after waving goodbye to them we walked out to our cars.

"When did she move in?" I asked Sam as he drove me home.

"Last Friday after Glee," Sam answered.

"You were sweet to let her stay with you," I said as we pulled to a stop outside my house. I leant over and pressed my lips to his cheek but at the last minute Sam turned his head and his lips met mine.

"I'll pick you up at 10 babe," he whispered against my lips. I nodded and slipped out of the car. I waved as Sam drove away before walking inside where mum was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey Quinnie. How was your night?" Mum asked as she muted the TV so we could talk. I took a short amount of time to observe her. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a simple white tank top. Her blonde hair was down and free and her face was devoid of any makeup. The only jewellery she had on was a pair of small diamond stud earrings and a simple cross necklace.

Mum looked at least 10 years younger and much more calm since she and my dad split up. It might be weird to say but I'm sort of glad they did. Mum and I got along so much better since their split.

"It was really fun. Bit weird when I found out Rach is living with Sam. I'm gunna head up to Dalton tomorrow and find out the whole story," I explained. Mum nodded and hugged me to her.

"Tell her that she is always welcome here," mum said. I snuggled into her side and we watched the movie.

The next morning at 10 I was sitting on my front steps waiting for Sam. I laughed when I saw Mike hanging out the window waving to me as the boys drove up.

"You stay in the front Mike. I just call shotgun on the way home," I said as I slipped into the backseat beside Artie. We headed for Dalton and stopped at McDonalds for breakfast on the way.

We arrived at Dalton and were met at the front doors by Wes and Blaine.

"Hey guys. Come on up," Blaine said. We followed the two boys up to a room where he knocked on the door. The door opened slowly and Rachel appeared in front of us in a shirt that said "Dalton Academy Football Team". The shirt went down to her mid-thigh and her hair was slightly messy from sleep.

"Hey guys. Come in," she said, her voice thick from sleep. We walked in and noticed Karofsky and the Dalton boys all still wearing their sleeping clothes. They were sitting on wither the lounges or the floor around the room.

"Ok, what I am going to tell you is the full story of my life. I want no interruptions and I wall answer any questions you have at the end ok," Rach said. We all nodded and she launched into the story. By the end of it, I'm sure I was almost in tears.

"I am so sorry I ever treated you like shit," I said. I leant over Sam and squeezed her hand. She smiled softly at me and nodded.

"I didn't tell you guys this for sympathy. I have the best family in the world looking after me now and that is all I could hope for. I would also love it if you guys kept this a secret for a little while longer. I will tell the glee club in my own time but not just yet," Rachel said with a pleading look.

"Of course B, we got your back," Mike said. Artie nodded along and rolled over to her to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks you guys. So, who is up for some video games?" Rachel said with a grin. While the boys set the Xbox up, I grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her aside.

"Look Rach, I know I've never been the nicest person to you but I am so sorry. If you ever want a break from all the boys in Sam's family, my mum said you are more than welcome to stay with us. If you need someone to talk to about anything, please come and see me," I said to her. Rachel leant over and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Quinn, I really appreciate it," Rachel said softly.

"When are you going to tell the others?" I asked her. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't really decided. It's like, I want them to know but I don't want their pity," Rachel said.

"I understand that. Maybe you should tell Puck though. He is one of your closest friends after all," I said. "I know Puck and I know that he would want to know so that he could try and help in some way."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "I'll text him later. Thanks Q, let's go play some COD."

I grabbed her hand and we walked back into the common area were David and Wes had already begun to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

**- Puck POV -**

I was lying on my bed watching a movie on Saturday afternoon when my phone started buzzing on my bedside table. I rolled over and grabbed it before smiling at the message.

_R* - Hey Noah, do u wanna go out for coffee tomorrow? I have something I need to tell u._

_Noah - Sure my little Jewess. What time?_

_R* - Say around 1. I've got to pick my car up from the repair shop then I'll be there._

_Noah - how r u gunna get it if u can't drive?_

_R* - Quinn is going to take me to pick it up before going out on a date with Sam. _

_Noah - Ok, I'll see you at the Java Hut at 1 then._

_R* - can't wait :)_

I put my phone down and smiled to myself. I didn't know what Rach wanted to tell me and while I was slightly worried, I was pretty happy that we were going to spend some time together.

I had told Lauren yesterday that it was over and she surprisingly took it well.

_- Flashback -_

_"Lauren, can we talk?" I asked her as we left glee Friday afternoon. _

_"Sure Puckerman, but hurry up. I've got wrestling practice," she said to me. _

_"Look, I don't think this is working out," I said. I inwardly flinched once I said the words because I thought she was going to hit me. Instead, she smiled. _

_"I figured that out a while ago. Look, being with you has definitely given my rep some good boosting but you and I both know we aren't right for each other. My opinion, you are just the perfect size for a midget," she said with a grin. "Thanks for being honest though Puck."_

_"You're welcome Zizes," I said as she turned to walk away._

_"Oh and Puckerman, in case you were wondering I'm not gunna quit glee. It's kind of enjoyable__. You tell anyone that, you die__," she said before walking away. _

_- End Flashback -_

I lay back and tried to think about what Rach wanted to tell me. It may have something to do with how buddy-buddy she has been with Karofsky as of late. I was seriously hoping to get an answer to that.

"Noah?" The tiny voice of my sister asked as the door to my bedroom opened.

"What's up Squirt?" I asked her. She jumped on the bed beside me and hugged me. "You feel hot."

"I don't feel well," Jasmine whispered before a tear started its descent down her cheek.

"It's ok Squirt. Tell you what how about you hop under the covers and have a nap. I'll lie with you until mum gets home than she can give you some medicine," I said. Jas moved to the top of my bed and she slipped under my covers. I moved up beside her and started smoothing down her hair and rubbing her back.

"Will you sing to me?" She asked.

"Sure kiddo," I said before opening my mouth and softly singing Sweet Caroline. If anyone at school saw me like this, my badass rep would be gone in the blink of an eye.

Once I knew she was asleep, I turned off my TV and walked downstairs with my phone. I flicked the TV on to some random channel and waited for mum to get home.

"Hey Noah. Where's Jas?" Mum asked once she walked in after her shift at the hospital.

"In my bed. I think she's coming down with something," I explained. "I've kept her warm but I couldn't remember what else to do."

"You've done good baby. What are you going to be doing this weekend?" Mum asked as she walked into the kitchen to grab the thermometer.

"I'm going out for coffee with Rach tomorrow. She said she had something to tell me," I explained.

"That sounds great baby. You will have to bring her over one night. I haven't seen her in a long time," Mum said.

"I will mum. How was work?" I asked.

"It was alright. No different than usual I guess," mum said. She kissed my head and she walked up to my room.

I picked my phone up off the table and texted Finn.

_Puck __– What you doing?_

_Hudson – __Nothing! I'm so bored._

_Puck – __Wanna chill and play Xbox?_

_Hudson – __Sure. U can come ovah here if u want. Kurt is at Dalton today cuz he stayed there last night._

_Puck – __Be there in 5_

"Mum, is it cool if I go to Finn's?" I called out.

"Sure baby. If you aren't going to be home for dinner please call," Mum called back. I slipped my phone into my pocket and grabbed my wallet and keys. I jumped into my truck and headed for the Hummel-Hudson household.

"Hey Carole," I said as she answered the door.

"Hey Puck. Come in. Finn's down in his room," she explained.

I thanked her and walked down to the basement that was slowly being over taken by more of Finn's things and less of Kurt's stuff.

"Hey man," Finn said as I walked into the room. Our friendship would never be on the level it was before the Beth incident but we were working things out slowly.

"Hey man. Ready to get your ass kicked?" I asked. Finn smirked and we sat down to play.

A few hours later we were tied on wins and losses so we decided to call it quits. We heard footsteps and saw Kurt walking down the stairs.

"Hey Finn, Puck. What's been happening?" Kurt asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Nothing much. Just playing COD," I explained.

"Not you too! Rach, Quinn and the boys played that all day today. I thought Quinn would've had more sense but no," Kurt said dramatically.

"Rachel and Quinn were voluntarily hanging out?" Finn asked.

"Finn, they are actually friends. It's not that farfetched," Kurt said. Kurt shook his head before walking upstairs.

"Well dude, I'd better head home. Jas is sick," I said. Finn and I fist bumped before I walked upstairs. I waved to Carole and Burt before heading for the front door. When I got there, I was stopped by Kurt.

"Listen TDH, I know you are going out with Diva tomorrow but just a word of advice, what she is going to tell you is hard for her. Just let her take her time when she is explaining it to you," Kurt said in a tone that I never heard from him.

"I promise I'll take care of her tomorrow. How are things going up at Dalton?" I asked him.

"Great. I totally love it but, well don't tell anyone, but I'm thinking of coming back to McKinley," Kurt whispered.

"We all miss you and we'd all love to have you back. Anyway, I'd better get home," I waved to Kurt and walked out to my truck. I headed home, all the while thinking about what Rach had to say to me.

**- Rachel POV -**

"That outfit looks beautiful," Quinn said to me as she lay down on my bed. I was wearing a red and black floral corset style top and some black jeans. I had my black leather jacket on and some black thongs on my feet.

"Thanks Quinn, alright I'm gunna go meet Noah. Thanks for taking me to get my car," I said.

"It's ok. Tell me about it later," Quinn said before ushering me out of the room.

"You look gorgeous Princess, should I pull my baseball bat out?" Dave said with a grin.

"Thank you Dave and no, no baseball bat. I'll text you when I'm on my way home," I said. I kissed Dave and Sandy on the cheek before walking out to my car. I headed towards the Java Hut and parked beside Noah's truck when I got there.

I walked in and noticed Noah sitting at a booth in the back corner.

"Hey Noah," I said. Noah jumped to his feet as I stood beside the table and once I had sat down, he did so to.

"Hey Rach. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. What about you? How are your mum and sister?" I asked him.

"Jas is sick at the moment with the flu but other than that they are fine," Noah said but I knew he was ghosting over something.

"Is there something wrong Noah?" I asked.

"Kurt said you wanted to tell me something important and I didn't know how to ask," Noah explained.

"Ok, first let's get something to drink," I said. We ordered our coffees and once we had gotten them, we took our seats.

I took a deep breath and launched into the whole story. As I spoke I noticed Noah getting angrier and angrier.

"So basically, your dads have abandoned you and now you are living with Sam," Noah said. I nodded and Noah's hands started shaking.

"Noah, please calm down. I have a great family now. I am ok," I said. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"I should have noticed. I should have done something," He whispered. I stood up and slid in beside him on the bench. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled as he rested his head on mine and his arm went around my waist.

"It's ok Noah. I'm good at hiding my problems. All is good now. When they come home, I will confront them and knowing them they will be excited and want me to sell the house for them," I said. Noah kissed my head quickly and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, what's it like living with the Evans'?" Noah asked me.

"It's awesome. Sam has one older brother and 5 younger. His older brother is Liam and then there are Jamie, Chris, Dave, Tyler and Micah. His mum and dad are amazingly awesome," I answered.

"Wow! I never knew Sam had that many brothers," Noah said with a grin.

"Yep. His mum is an interior designer and his dad is a neurosurgeon. Liam is studying a business degree long distance from UCLA," I explained.

"At least they are taking care of you," Noah said. I smiled as his lips pressed against my head and leant into his side more.

"They care for me much more than my parents ever did," I replied.

"That's good. I will sleep easy knowing you are safe," Noah said.

"You're sweet," I said and Noah growled.

"Babe, I'm badass!" Noah said with a smirk. I laughed and shook my head.

"Rach, what's the go with you and Karofsky. You haven't really explained anything," Noah asked.

"Dave's dad and my Dad used to work together so we would always hang out at work functions," I explained. "We became really close but once we hit high school we drifted apart."

"That sucks babe. I never thought I'd see Karofsky being kind," Noah said.

"He's a sweet guy but he is very much a person who cares about his social image," I answered.

We stayed in the coffee shop for a while longer before Noah needed to get home to Jas.

"You'll have to come over when Jas is feeling better. Mum misses you," Noah said with a grin.

"Definitely. Alright, I'll see you on Monday," I said. I kissed him on the cheek and slipped into my car. I waved as I drove away.

When I pulled up at home, I noticed Sam's car gone. I locked up and walked inside, smiling when Micah and Tyler hugged my legs.

"Hey bubs," I said. I swung my bag up higher on my shoulder and picked them both up. The three of us walked into the living room where I found Sandy watching Oprah.

"I'm back," I said. Sandy turned and smiled at me gently. She patted the seat beside her and I sat down, still with Micah and Tyler.

"How was your coffee date?" Sandy asked as she turned the TV down.

"It was great. Noah got pretty angry when I told him about my dads but he calmed down eventually," I explained. I thought about what Noah had said and I felt a warm flutter in my heart.

"So, can I assume from the look on your face that you like this Noah more than a friend?" Sandy asked with a smirk. My face became hot as I blushed.

"Sandy! Noah is my friend," I said pathetically. Sandy laughed and kissed my head.

"Sure he is. Tell me about him honey," Sandy said. I smiled at her and launched into the whole story about Noah.

"Oh honey, it sounds like this boy is more than a friend. I'm pretty sure from what you've told me, he cares about you too," Sandy said softly. I looked up at her and noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I've never had a daughter to discuss these things with. It feels nice," Sandy said and I felt tears well up in my own eyes. I placed Micah and Tyler on the floor and leant over to hug Sandy. She kissed my head and I snuggled into her slightly.

"What do you say we set up in your room tonight with rom-coms and popcorn and talk about this boy of yours," Sandy said with a grin.

"Sounds great," I answered. I tickled Micah as he grabbed my ankle and Sandy tickled Tyler.

Once we had all eaten dinner, Sandy and I went up to my bedroom and got changed into our pyjamas. We slipped into my bed and flicked on The Proposal while stuffing our faces with popcorn.

"Sandy, what's gunna happen if my dads come back and demand that I go with them. It's just, they don't like to be seen as being less than perfect in the eyes of their business associates," I asked timidly as we watched our fourth movie. Sandy tensed and pulled me to her in a hug.

"Nothing baby girl. You will not be going with them. You will stay with us and that is that," Sandy said definitively. I cuddled into her side and inhaled her scent of vanilla and musk.

"I'm just scared. I don't want to leave you guys and I don't want to leave Lima," I said. I felt some tears slip down my cheeks and felt Sandy kiss my head.

"You won't baby. Dave and I will fight to make sure you stay here with us and your friends," Sandy said.

"Sandy would you, never mind," I said as I turned back to the movie.

"Tell me honey," She pushed. I took a deep breath and looked up into her green eyes.

"Would you and Dave mind if I call you mum and dad?" I whispered. Sandy gasped and I was about to retract my statement when Sandy's grip tightened around me and she kissed my head.

"Of course not. It would be amazing," Sandy said. She kissed my head and I felt a tear drop onto my head.

We watched another movie before I felt my eyes getting heavier. I rested my head on Sandy's chest and closed my eyes.

**- Sandy POV -**

I watched as Rach slept soundly against me. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. I brushed her silky brown hair out of her face and ran my hand down her cheek gently.

"Sandy? You in here?" I heard Dave ask. I looked up and smiled at my husband who was standing in the doorway.

"Yes love," I answered. He walked in and sat down beside Rach. He rubbed her back gently and kissed her head.

"How was your night up here?" Dave asked me.

"It was good. Dave, Rach asked me something earlier that you need to know about before the morning," I said.

"What is it honey?" Dave asked.

"She asked if she could call us mum and dad. I agreed by the way," I said quickly. Dave looked stunned but the shock was soon replaced by love and adoration.

"That's perfect. We've always wanted a daughter and now we have it," Dave said softly as he smoothed Rach's hair. He leant over her and kissed me before we both looked down at our new daughter.

"She's also worried about her dads coming back and demanding she leave with them. What can we do about that?" I asked him.

"Well, we could go down to the court house and file charges against them for neglect or something. I'll ring Ted in the morning and see what he says," Dave explained.

"That sounds great. We should probably head to bed," I said. We both kissed Rachel's head and I carefully slipped out of bed. Dave covered Rachel with her blankets and turned the TV and light off before we walked down to our bedroom, saying goodnight to our other children as we went. As we slid into our bed I thought about my new daughter and what I could do to make her smile.

The next morning, all the kids walked down for breakfast and I kissed them all on the head. Just as I was serving up breakfast, the doorbell rang. Dave went to the door and let whoever it was in. Ted, Dave's lawyer friend, walked into the dining room and smiled at all of us.

"Sandy, you look beautiful," Ted said as he kissed my cheek. "This must be young Rachel."

"Hi sir," Rach said politely as she shook his hand.

"None of that sir crap. Call me Ted," Ted said as he sat down at the table.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I asked him.

"Just a cup of coffee please Sandy," Ted said. I made the coffee for him and smiled as we all ate. Ted and Dave were friends since high school and they were inseparable. As breakfast went on, the two men joked like children and I loved the sounds of all the kids laughing. Once breakfast was done, Liam went up to his room to do some study whilst Sam took the younger ones outside.

"Rachel, can you tell me about your situation with your parents please," Ted asked. Rach grabbed my hand and launched into the whole tale.

"Ok, so they go away often and just leave you on your own. How long have they been doing this?" Ted asked as he took notes.

"Since I was old enough to cook for myself. When I was about 8 I guess. I learnt how to navigate public transport by the time I was ten so that I could get to school and dance class," Rachel explained. I squeezed her hand gently as she tensed up.

"Ok. Have they ever physically hurt you?" Ted asked.

"Never. I guess they just inflict emotional abuse," Rach said softly. She was started to get teary so I walked out the back to Sam.

"Sam, text your friend Noah. I think Rachel needs him now," I said. Sam nodded and pulled his phone out. I walked back in and sat down beside my daughter again.

Five minutes later there was a knocking at the door. While Ted wrote notes, I walked out to get it. A tall boy with a Mohawk was standing on the doorstep.

"You must be Noah," I said.

"Mrs. Evans, I got Sam's message. Is Rach ok?" Noah asked as I let him inside.

"She is just discussing things over with a lawyer at the moment. I was just getting the feeling she needed a friend with her," I said. Noah nodded and took off his shoes and jacket.

We both walked into the dining room and Rach seemingly sighed in relief as Noah sat down beside her. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"You ok?" He asked softly. Rach nodded and leant her head on his shoulder.

"So Rachel, there are a couple of things we can do. We can file for emancipation which will make you a legal adult and also sue for emotional abuse or," Ted said.

"Or what?" Rach asked.

"The Evans' can file for adoption. Your parents may contest it which will lead to us going to court but the courts do take into account what the child wants, especially once they have turned 16," Ted explained.

"Can I think for a bit?" Rach asked. Ted, Dave and I nodded and walked into the kitchen.

**- Rachel POV -**

"Noah, what should I do?" I asked him.

"It's up to you baby. Personally, I would go with the adoption route," Noah explained.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well that way you can still be considered a child and have a loving family. Being emancipated would put a lot of strain on you but being a part of a family unit would make life easier," Noah explained.

"That sounds pretty reasonable. I do love the Evans'. I've never really had a family like them and I don't particularly want to give that up," I said. Noah pressed a kiss to my head and smiled.

"Do you want me to go get the others?" Noah asked. I nodded and he walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, the three adults walked back in following Noah.

"Have you decided anything?" Ted asked as he sat down. I nodded and held Noah's hand for support.

"I've decided to go for adoption. I mean, only if mum and dad approve," I said softly. When I looked up, Sandy and Dave had tears in their eyes and they both hugged me.

"Ok, I'll have the papers drawn up tomorrow and delivered ASAP," Ted explained. We all shook his hand and mum and dad escorted him out.

"You did great baby," Noah whispered into my ear. I manoeuvred myself into his lap and nuzzled his neck. As his arms wrapped around me, I felt safe and wanted for the first time in years.

**I AM SO SORRY! I have had major writers block regarding this story and Family is Found in the Weirdest of Places but my muse has finally returned and I was able to get this chapter written. That being said however, if you guys have any ideas about this story please feel free to tell me. I will try and get the next chapter out soon. I love you guys so much so keep up all the awesome reviewing guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**- Sam POV -**

"Ok kids, we have something to tell you all," Mum said. Uncle Ted had left an hour ago and Rach and Puck had disappeared.

"Do you want me to go get Strawberry Shortcake?" Lee asked.

"No, she knows why we want to talk to all of you and right now she needs Noah," Dad said. "Kids, we have decided to adopt Rachel."

"Awesome!" Lee, Jamie and I said at the same time.

"What does that mean?" Chris asked.

"It means that she will continue living here and legally she will be your sister," Mum explained. Chris nodded and smiled.

"What do we need to do?" Lee asked.

"At the moment, we need to keep her occupied. Rach is quite frightened so she needs to stay focused. Sam, when you two are at school this week you need to keep her from thinking about it," Mum explained.

"Ok. I know Mike, Puck, Artie and Quinn can help in that regard," I said. "She is frightened about her dads isn't she?"

"Yes, she doesn't want to be taken away. Once the adoption papers are sent to them they will no doubt come and protest. If and when that happens, Rach will need us. She will probably be stressed and terrified but the best we can do is be there for her," Dad explained.

We all nodded and walked back outside. Micah and Tyler were still in the sandpit playing when we returned and I sat down with them.

"Sissy sad," Micah said to me. He was pointing up past me and when I looked up, I noticed Rach staring out the window. Puck's head was resting on her shoulder and his arms were around her waist. While that drew out feelings of protectiveness, so did the tears running down Rach's cheeks. Lee noticed what I was looking at and frowned.

"It's weird having a sister. There are these intense feelings inside me saying I need to protect her," Lee said as he sat beside me.

"I know. I know that Puck cares for her and would never intentionally hurt her but at the same time, I kind of want to rip him apart," I said. Lee nodded in agreement. Rach noticed us looking and waved before closing her curtains.

"She'll be ok bro. She's got us and Puck and a whole host of other people," Lee said before Chris tagged him and they took off running. I looked up at Rach's closed curtains once more before helping Tyler and Micah with their sandcastle.

**- Rachel POV -**

"You ok babe?" Noah asked as we lay on my bed.

"I'm scared Noah," I whispered into his chest. Noah's arms tightened and his nose nuzzled my hair.

"It'll be ok. Everything is going to be ok," Noah said to me.

"Noah, don't leave me like they did," I said desperately.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. That I can always promise you," Noah said to me.

"Thank you," I whispered. I rested my head against his chest and relaxed as he ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled as he started singing 'Sweet Caroline' softly to me and felt my eyes drift shut.

_- Dream -_

_"It has been decided that the minor, Rachel Berry will stay in the custody of her fathers. Case dismissed," the Judge said before banging his gavel. I looked over at Sandy, Dave and the boys, all of whom had tears in their eyes. When I looked at my dads, they had evil smiles which were quite terrifying._

_I raced over to the Evans' and hugged them all tightly. When I had just finished hugging Tyler and Micah, my dads yanked me away and out of the courtroom. _

_Suddenly we were at the house, all our possessions were gone and my dads had thrown my bags in the car. _

_"I don't want to go!" I yelled at them. _

_"We don't care. We are going to England and that is final," Dad screamed back. _

_I ran down to Noah's house and saw him in the front yard with Jas. _

_"Rach, what's wrong?" He asked as he hugged me. _

_"They're forcing me to go with them to England," I sobbed out. _

_Before Noah could say anything, someone grabbed my arm and I noticed Daddy was dragging me back to his car. _

_"NOAH!" I screamed._

_- End Dream -_

"Rachel!" Noah's voice yelled and I sat up in the bed. I frantically looked around the room and when I noticed Noah still sitting on the bed, I threw myself at him and sobbed into his chest.

"It's ok, I'm here Rach," he whispered comfortingly as he rubbed my back.

"They took me away from you and the Evans'," I said. Noah's grip tightened on me and he kissed my head.

"No one is going to take you anywhere. I promise that you will stay here with the Evans family," Noah said.

"What about you?" I asked softly. I had always felt close to Noah and I loved the way he protected me.

"Babe, not even the hounds of hell could take me away from you. I'm here for you through anything and everything," Noah said gently and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Thank you," I said. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and held onto him. My phone vibrated on the bedside table and Noah handed it to me.

_Q - How you doing? Do you need anything?_

_Rach - a funny movie, some ice-cream and my friends. _

_Q - I'll text Kurt and Blaine. I'll also pick up Mike, Dave and Artie on my way. Any particular flavour ice-cream?_

_R - Something fruity._

_Q - ok R. Be there soon :)_

"Everything ok?" Noah asked.

"Yea. Q just asking how I was. She's coming over with ice-cream and movies," I answered.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading home then," Noah said but I clutched his shirt tightly.

"No, I want you to stay. Please. Mike, Dave, Blaine and Artie are coming too," I said desperately. I felt weak but right now I needed him.

"Ok, I'll stay. Want me to go tell Sam?" Noah asked.

"Yes please. I'll go clear it with Mum," I said. We both jumped out of my bed and walked downstairs. Noah walked outside while I walked into the kitchen.

"Mum?" I asked. Sandy was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper but she closed the paper and turned to me.

"Yes baby girl?" She said.

"Do you mind if some friends come over?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course not baby girl. They are more than welcome," mum said as she stood up to hug me.

"Thank you mum," I whispered. I hugged her tightly and breathed in her scent that made me feel safe.

I walked out of the kitchen and noticed Sam standing talking to Noah.

"Ok Rach, let's go downstairs and set up the movie room," Sam said. The three of us walked down to the basement which had been turned into a cinema style room. It had a bar with a fridge and soda dispensers like at the actual cinemas. There was also a popcorn machine and a candy bar. The only setting up we really had to do was put some popcorn kernels in the machine and wait while it popped. We sat down in the seats with just the radio playing for around 15 minutes.

"You ok Rach?" Sam asked as we waited for the others to arrive.

"I'll be better once I know my dads are out of my life I guess," I answered. That sounded horrible but it was truly how I felt.

Noah squeezed my hand and we heard voices from upstairs. We looked up and noticed Dave and Mike carrying Artie down the stairs in his chair followed closely by Quinn.

"Hey baby," Q said as she hugged me. She was holding a big shopping bag which was thrust into Sam's arms. "I bought Boysenberry, Rainbow Sherbet and Tutti Fruti. Also, a few movies. I couldn't remember what ones Sam had so I just grabbed a few. Kurt and Blaine are about ten minutes away."

"Thanks Q," I said.

Sure enough, 10 minutes later, footsteps were heard and Blaine and Kurt walked down the stairs followed surprisingly by David, Wes, Ry and Kyle. Kurt was holding a bag that, upon closer inspection, held a few more gallons of fruity ice cream.

"Hey honey," Wes said as he hugged me. I was passed around between the Dalton boys before being put on my feet beside Noah.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming. I really needed the company," I said.

"No problemo baby girl. We're your brothers so if you need us, we will be there for you," Ry said with a grin. We all sat down, Noah on one side of me and Q on the other whilst Sam put in a Jeff Dunham DVD.

"What flavour ice cream does everyone want?" Sam asked. We all told him what we wanted and after passing that out he came and sat down next to Quinn.

"I figured Rainbow Sherbet was your favourite so I bought a few gallons of that," Quinn whispered as the DVD started.

"Thanks," I whispered back. She squeezed my hand before I dug my spoon into my ice cream. We turned to watch the DVD and I found myself laughing hard at Mike who could actually quote nearly the whole show.

We switched DVDs to _The Hangover _just as I had finished my first gallon of ice cream. Without even asking, Noah handed me a coke and a large bucket of popcorn. I laughed throughout the whole movie and smiled when Noah rested his hand on mine.

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and at around 7, mum walked down with a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Hey guys, we are ordering Chinese so what does everyone want?" Mum asked. We all placed our orders and mum smiled before walking back upstairs. The next movie began to play and I rested my head on Noah's shoulder.

An hour later mum came back downstairs with our food and dished it out. She kissed Sam and I on the head before walking back upstairs to eat with the others.

"Do we have glee tomorrow?" Dave asked as we ate.

"Yea. I think we will be discussing Sectionals ideas," Sam said.

"New Directions had better bring your A-game to Sectionals!" Blaine said challengingly. The boys, Quinn and I laughed and the boys slapped their chests.

"Bring it! You Tweety Birds have no chance!" Artie challenged back.

"How are you feeling baby?" Quinn asked as we watched the boys argue.

"This is going to sound horrible but I will honestly feel better once my dads are out of my life," I said.

"I think it's fair for you to feel that way especially considering how they have treated you," Quinn said.

Instead of saying anything, I leant over and hugged her.

"I'm glad we're friends now," I whispered to her. She tightened her grip around me and I felt her press a kiss to my cheek.

"Better late than never I guess," Quinn said as we pulled apart. The boys weren't paying attention to us, still locked in their argument. We turned to watch them when I heard my phone going off in my pocket. When I pulled it out, I noticed it was a message from my dads.

_Dad - Rachel, the Canada trip has ended early. We will be heading off to Paris for a few months. Our hotel address will be emailed to you now in order to send any important mail. We have added more money to your account._

"At least they had the decency to tell me this time," I said bitterly. Quinn looked at me questioningly so I handed her my phone.

"They made this sound like a bloody business transaction. You aren't their secretary! You're their daughter," Quinn cried out, drawing attention to us. Quinn handed my phone to Noah who read the message and growled.

"Oh trust me, they'll be receiving some important mail very soon!" Sam said once he too had read the message.

Noah wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my head as the boys started plotting ways to inflict pain on my fathers.

"Are you ok?" Noah asked as Q joined in on the plotting.

"Yea. I'm just too used to them hurting me," I answered honestly.

Noah tightened his grip on me and kissed my head again.

"Come on boys and Q. Let's put another movie on before you all have to head home," I said. Everyone calmed down and sat down again. We piled up our empty food containers and I thanked Q as she handed me another gallon of Rainbow Sherbet ice cream.

Once the movie was over, the Dalton boys all stood up to leave.

"Diva, if you need anything give me or the boys a call. I mean it, any time of the day or night and we will be there," Kurt said as he gave me a hug. Ry pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my head. The other Dalton boys followed and I noticed the slight glances exchanged between Dave and Kyle.

"Well baby girl. Let's put another movie on," Mike said. At my confused look he continued. "Mrs. Evans said we were able to stay over. We've all got clothes for tomorrow in the car so all is good."

I smiled at Mike and kissed his cheek. Noah pulled me down so I was sitting in his lap and I snuggled into him. The Tim Burton version of Alice in Wonderland came on and I smiled as Noah grabbed one of my hands.

**- Puck POV -**

I smiled down at Rach who had fallen asleep halfway through the movie followed closely by Q.

"Puck, I got something to say," Sam said so I nodded for him to continue. "You hurt her, you die. I'm not the only one you will be dealing with trust me."

I understood perfectly. Not only would Mike, Dave and Artie be involved but all the Dalton boys, Sam's brothers and Q.

"I'm not gunna hurt her. I care about her too much to let her get hurt by anyone," I said honestly.

"I know Puck. I'm just getting these intense feelings inside saying that I need to destroy any guy that comes near her," Sam explained.

"Those feelings are normal Sam. I get them for my sister all the time," I said. Rach moaned slightly and I rubbed her back.

"Let's put these two upstairs in Rach's room then go into my room and play some Xbox," Sam said as he stood up carefully with Q nestled against his chest. When I stood up, Rach snuggled into my chest further and sighed.

When we walked into Rach's room, Mike pulled the covers down and I slid Rach into the bed.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked sleepily as she woke up.

"We were just putting you and Rach to bed," Sam said. Quinn slid out of his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Sammy. Shove off now so I can put my pyjamas on and try and get Rach's on," Q said

I gave Rach a kiss on the forehead before following the boys out of the room.

"Puckerman, when are you gunna ask her out?" Dave asked as we got comfortable around Sam's room and the game console started up.

"Soon. I just want things to settle down for her first," I answered.

"Good idea," Karofsky said before he and Sam were engaged in battle. My thoughts kept drifting back to the girl sleeping a few doors down and how deep my feelings actually were for her.

**- Quinn POV -**

"Hey Q, thanks for last night," Rach whispered as we drove to school in my car.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently as the occurrences of last night came back to me.

_- Flashback -_

_"Come on Rach. You've got to get into your pyjamas," I said gently as I shook Rach. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me. She slid out of bed and grabbed a pair of long pants and a shirt that was about three sizes to big so I assumed it was either Sam's or Puck's. _

_"Did you want me to sleep on the floor?" I asked Rach once we were both dressed. _

_"Would you, actually, never mind," Rach said. _

_"Sweetie, what is it?" I asked. _

_"Could you sleep in the bed with me? It's just, I've been getting nightmares about being taken away and I hate sleeping alone. I usually end up in with Sam or Lee," Rach whispered. _

_"Of course honey. Climb in," I said. We both slid into the bed. _

_"If I end up cuddling, just push me away," Rach said before turning off the light. I closed my eyes once I heard Rach's breathing even out and I fell asleep. _

_I woke up at 3am to Rach thrashing around in the bed. I grabbed her arms as she flailed and tried to soothe her. _

_"No! Don't take me away!" She cried softly in her sleep. _

_"Shh Rach, it's just me. Its Quinn," I said as I tried to calm her. I was about ready to scream for Sam or Puck when her eyes snapped open. "It's ok. It was just a dream."_

_Rach had tears pouring down her face and I pulled her to me. Her arms wrapped around my body and she sobbed into my chest. I smoothed her hair and made soothing noises as I leant back against the pillows. _

_"Shh sweetie. No one is taking you away from any of us," I whispered as Rach fell back asleep. _

_- End Flashback -_

"It's ok. You needed comfort," I said. Rach smiled at me and the rest of the drive to school passed in silence. We jumped out of the car once I had parked it and headed for our lockers. Rach and I were talking when suddenly a stream of slushy hit her in the face.

Three hockey players were walking down the hall, high fiving and laughing. I turned back to Rach who was shivering violently.

"Come on Rach. Let's get you cleaned up," I said. "Did you bring spare clothes?"

"No. I thought they'd stopped," Rach said through chattering teeth.

"Rachel?" Britt's soothing voice asked. We both looked up and San and Britt were looking at Rach concerned.

"Come on Q. The Cheerio's' bathroom is free," San said before the four of us headed to the bathroom.

"Ok Rach. I'm gunna call Sam and tell him to grab some clothes from the house," I said as Rach started stripping and jumped into the shower.

"How is Sam gunna get into her house?" San asked as I dialled.

"Sam and Rach are living together," I said without thinking. Once it was out I gasped. "Shit Rach, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Rach called softly. "Can you just get me some clothes and I'll explain the story."

As I walked out of the bathroom with my phone to my ear, I heard Rach start telling the story.

"Hey babe. Have you left home yet?" I asked Sam once he picked up.

_"Hey. We were just about to. Did you forget something?" _Sam asked.

"Nope. I need you to go up to Rach's room and grab her black skinny jeans from her cupboard and her grey, off the shoulder dance shirt," when Sam went to say something, I continued. "I'll explain when you get here. Just hurry."

I hung up and headed back into the bathroom. When I opened the door, my ears were assaulted with the sound of Britt sobbing gently and San swearing and muttering in Spanish.

"When I get my hands on them," the threat hung in the ear but all of us knew San would probably go through with it.

"Rach, Sam is grabbing you some clothes and should be here soon," I said.

"Thanks Q," Rach called back. "Um, do any of you have shampoo and conditioner?"

"Yea, hold up," San said. She walked over to her cheerleading locker and grabbed out two bottles. She slid them under the stall while Britt grabbed some body wash and slid it under the door.

"Thanks guys," Rach said.

15 minutes later, the shower turned off and Sam messaged me.

_Sam :) - where r u?_

_Q - Cheerio's' locker room. _

A few moments later we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Q, it's me and the boys. Let us in," Sam yelled back. I opened the door and Dave, Mike, Artie, Sam and Puck walked in.

"What's happened?" Mike asked as San snatched the clothes from him and slipped them over the stall door to Rach.

"She was slushied then told San and Britt what's been going on," I explained.

"Who did it?" Puck hissed out.

"Don't tell him Q. Noah, neither you nor the other boys will be starting a fight," Rach demanded as she stepped out of the shower stall. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and her slushied clothes were in her hands. I grabbed a plastic bag and she dumped them in it with a grateful smile.

"They need to learn Rach," Puck said.

"And when has violence ever been the answer?" Rach deadpanned. She pulled the towel off her head and pulled her hair up into a high bun on the top of her head.

"It'll make us feel better," Sam said.

"Please boys, no fights. For me," Rach said with the full blown pout and puppy eyes. The boys all groaned but nodded. "Alright, let's head off to class."

As we all walked out of the locker room, I noticed Rach slip her small hand into Puck's larger one. Their fingers linked and I smiled softly.

I grabbed my phone and texted Kurt.

_Q - We must work out a plan of action to reunite Puckleberry :) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

- Rachel POV -

"How are you Shorty?" San asked as she slipped into the seat beside me at lunch.

"I'm fine thanks Santana," I answered simply. I took a bite of my sandwich and smiled at the cheerleader. All day she had been tailing me, making sure I wasn't harassed.

"I don't know how you do it," San commented while we waited for the other glee kids.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be so happy when all this shit is going down in your life," San said.

"I just try and stay positive. Now, I have 7 wonderful brothers and two awesome parents who aren't going to shun me or abandon me," I said.

"I never knew Sam had 6 brothers. What are their names?" San asked.

"There's Liam who is older than Sam and studying business at college, Jamie who is eleven, Daniel who is 9 then Chris who is five and Tyler and Micah who are both 3," I explained.

"So, what are you fine ladies talking about?" Mike asked as he placed his tray down on the table beside me.

"Just Sam and his family. Santana was just finding out how many people lived under the Evans' roof," I said.

"San, its friggen incredible to watch them of a morning. The boys, Quinn and I just watched in awe as 10 people were all showered, dressed and ready for the day in about an hour and a half," Mike said incredulously.

"That just isn't normal," San said.

'What isn't normal?" Sam asked as he, Noah, Artie and Quinn walked over.

"Your family," San commented.

"Oh, is that all?" Sam said with a grin before the rest of the glee club showed up.

"Rachel, would you mind helping me with some bio work?" Tina asked.

"Me too. I seriously don't know how you understand half the crap Mrs. Robantoff says," Mercedes said.

"Sure. What was it?" I asked. I moved so I was sitting in between them as they pulled out the work. I explained what had to be done in between eating my food.

"I really don't understand how this makes sense," Tina moaned as we worked through it.

"You'll be alright. I can help tutor you if you need it," I offered. Tina and Mercedes smiled brightly at me and nodded.

"I will love you forever if you do that," Cedes said and I laughed.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and when I pulled it out I noticed it was a message from Kurt.

_Kurtie :) - Heard about the slushy. Wanna chill this arvo and get pampered?_

R*- sounds awesome. Wanna pick me up from school?

Kurtie :) - I'll be there when school gets out. Love ya Diva xx

"Who's that Diva?" Cedes asked.

"Just Kurt. He's picking me up from school and apparently we are going to get pampered," I said. "You girls can come if you'd like."

"That sounds really good but my aunt and her family just arrived in town and I've got to go amuse my cousins," Tina complained.

"We've got Cheerio's practice. We could always meet you for coffee afterwards," Q said and I nodded.

"I'm up for it," Cedes said. "Us Diva's gotta stick together."

I was about to say something when a loud commotion caught my attention. Dave, Azimio and a few of the other football players were standing in front of the three hockey players who had slushied me. The hockey guys were covered head to toe in different coloured ice.

"You ever fuck with our teammate again, a slushy facial will be the least of your worries," Dave threatened. "That goes for everyone. Anyone who fucks with anyone from glee answers to us."

The hockey players huffed out of the room before the boys from the football team walked over to us.

"Dave," I said. The boy in question smiled at me and I hugged him. "Thanks."

"Rach! How come he got to do something to them and we didn't?" Noah pouted.

"Their actions weren't as violent as yours would have been and don't insult my intelligence by saying otherwise," I stated. Noah, Sam and Mike were about to protest when they shut their mouths and nodded.

"We'll enforce the ruling at practice today. No doubt some of the female idiots of this school won't listen," San said and I smiled in thanks.

"Hey Rach," Finn said. I turned around and looked questioningly at my ex.

"Yes Finn?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon," Finn said with his usual dopey grin in place.

"Can't sorry. I'm hanging out with Kurt and Cedes this afternoon," I said dismissively. I was really sick of the way Finn kept using me.

"Oh, maybe another time," Finn commented before he sat down in the empty seat beside Artie.

I spent the rest of my lunch hour ignoring Finn and chatting to San and Britt about my dance class. Once the bell rang, I started heading for my Maths class.

"Wait up Rach!" Artie called out. I turned and smiled as Artie rolled up the hall with Britt in his lap. "We have maths together right?"

"We sure do," I said.

"Jump on. I've gotta drop Britt off at her class then we'll go to Maths," Artie said. I tried to protest but Britt just grabbed my hand and pulled me down. I was half in her lap and half in Artie's.

"Reppin the pimp look," Artie said with a grin before he started down the hall.

"Ray, can we hang out tomorrow afternoon?" Britt asked.

"Sure Britt. I've got dancing straight after school but we can hang out after that," I said.

"Where do you dance at? Can I come and check it out?" Britt asked.

"Starstruk Dance Studio and sure Britt," I answered.

Britt smiled and I moved slightly so she could get up. She kissed both Artie and I on the cheek before walking into her classroom.

"Hey Artie," I said as we headed for our own class room. When he nodded, I continued. "Thanks for everything."

"You're very welcome," Artie said. We arrived at our classroom and once we were at my desk, I jumped off his lap.

"Thanks for the lift," I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Any time little sis," Artie said before moving over to his desk. I sat down and waved at Artie before grabbing my books. I listened as the teacher talk about quadratic equations and such but after a while I blocked her out. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and discretely pulled it out.

_Kurtie - Pretty pumped for this arvo - had a bad day :(_

R* - poor thing. Talk later.

I slid my phone away and started working on the assigned work. Class couldn't end quickly enough. I only had one more class left and unfortunately it was with Finn. I walked into my Ancient History class and rolled my eyes as Finn beckoned me over. Unfortunately, it was the only seat left so I had to sit there.

"Hey Rach," Finn said as I pulled my things out.

"Don't call me that. Only my friends call me that," I said.

"But we are friends Rach. I meant to tell you this the other day, but your hair looks gorgeous. In fact, you look even more beautiful than before," Finn said.

Before I could answer, our teacher walked in and started explaining what we would be doing. During this time, Finn slid a note across the table to me.

_I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night. We could go to dinner then the movies._

I crumpled the note up and raised my hand.

"Yes Miss. Berry?" Mr. Conners said.

"May I please head to the nurse? I'm not feeling well," I said.

"Of course Rachel. You look pale. Go rest, oh before you leave, here's the work for today's class," Mr. Conners said. I packed up all my things and he handed me the work as I walked out of the room.

I dialled Kurt's number as I headed for my locker.  
_  
"Hello, you're talking to Kurt's absolute favourite person in the world," _Blaine's voice came through the line and I smiled.

"Really? I didn't know I was talking to myself," I said smugly and Blaine laughed.

_"Hey Sweetheart. Shouldn't you be in class?" _Blaine asked.

"I could say the same for you Mr. Anderson. It was my class that I had with Finn so I needed to leave," I replied as I arrived at my locker. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my work into it.

_"Poor baby girl. Do the boys and I need to come and set him straight cause we totally will,"_ Blaine said seriously.

"No thanks Blaine. I was just wondering where Kurt was," I said.

_"He's taking a nap before your big afternoon. Did you want me to wake him?" _Blaine asked.

"No don't wake him. Just tell him if he can't find me, I'll be in the auditorium. Oh, and tell him Cedes is coming with us this afternoon," I asked.

_"Will do honey. Are you sure you're ok?"_ Blaine asked.

"Yea B. I'll talk to you later," I said before hanging up the phone. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I walked into the auditorium.

I sat down at the piano and pressed a few keys as tears dripped down my face. I grabbed some sheet music out of my bag and started writing down a few notes. I pushed a few keys on the piano and found a pattern that sounded good so I wrote it down.

I kept playing, crossing out notes and scribbling down new ones. I didn't hear the bell ring and I didn't hear my phone going off. All I thought about was the song I was writing. I finished the music when I decided to check my phone.

_Kurtie - Hey bub. Blaine said you'd had called nd u sounded off. We r outside when u r ready._

R* - on my way out now.  
  
I packed up all my music things and walked out of the auditorium wiping the tears from my eyes. I walked out to the car park and noticed Kurt and Cedes sitting in Kurt's SUV. They both jumped out of the car and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you ok babe?" Kurt asked. I pulled away and shook my head.

"Just Finn being a jerk. I'm ok," I said.

"Ok. Let's forget about stupid jerks and go get pampered," Kurt said. We walked back to his car and jumped in. We headed straight for the beauty salon.

We sat down at the pedicure stations and smiled at the women. I handed the woman sitting at my feet some bright blue nail polish and she got to work.

A few hours later, we dropped Mercedes home and Kurt headed towards my place. I kissed his cheek when we got there and jumped out of the car.

"I'll see you soon babe," I said and Kurt nodded. I walked up to the front porch and waved as Kurt drove off. I walked inside and smiled at Sam and Liam who were sitting in the living room.

"How are you honey?" Sam asked and I shrugged.

"I'm alright. I'm just tired," I answered and I smiled at Lee as he walked over and hugged me. "I'm going to head up to my room. Can you call me for dinner?"

Both boys nodded and I walked upstairs. I lay down on my bed and pulled out my sheet music from earlier. I grabbed a pencil and my notebook and started scribbling down ideas for lyrics.

I heard someone knock on my door and when I called them in Jamie smiled at me.

"Mum said dinner is ready," Jamie said and I nodded. I put my pen down and walked over to him.

"What are you writing?" He asked as we walked downstairs.

"Just a song. How was school today?" I asked.

"It was good. We've got to give a presentation next week on someone we admire but I don't know who to do it on. Most people are doing it on a celebrity but I don't think I want to do that," Jamie said.

"You'll think of someone. I'd be happy to help in any way I can," I said and he leant up to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks sis," he said just as we walked into the dining room. We sat down and I kissed Sandy on the cheek when she placed some food in front of me.

Dinner conversation was mostly about school and work and I noticed Sam clenching his teeth to stop from saying anything about the slushy.

Once dinner was over, I walked back up to my room and kept writing my lyrics. When I was finished, I walked downstairs to where mum was watching TV.

"Mum," I asked and she muted the TV as she looked at me.

"Yea sweetie," she said with a smile.

"Did you mind if I went back to my father's house for a little bit?" I asked and she frowned. "I don't want to go for long. I just want to play my piano for a few minutes and check the mailbox."

"Alright baby. Take Sam with you please, just so I know you are safe," mum said and I nodded. I kissed her cheek and ran upstairs to Sam's room. After a few minutes he was ready to leave and we drove to my old house.

"You ok Rach?" Sam asked as we drove.

"Yea Sam. I've written a new song and I want to see how it all sounds on the piano," I answered.

We pulled up at the house and I grabbed the mail from the mailbox. I slipped it into my handbag and unlocked the front door.

"Would you mind waiting up here?" I asked Sam. "The song is personal and it isn't done yet."

"Sure Rach. Yell if you need me," Sam said and I kissed his cheek. I walked downstairs to the soundproofed basement and ran my hand over my beautiful white piano. I sat down on the stool and placed my music on the stand.

I started playing through the song and tweaked where necessary. After an hour and a half, it was done. I smiled at the finished product and slipped it back into my folder.

I walked back upstairs and smiled at Sam. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. We walked back out to his car and headed back home.

"Are you going to perform your song in glee?" Sam asked as he drove.

"Maybe. It's about my dads," I whispered to him and he grabbed my hand.

"Is it helping you vent?" He asked and I nodded. "You don't have to perform it for the glee club if you don't want to."

"Maybe soon. Once I've worked up the guts to tell them all," I answered and Sam smiled as we pulled in the drive way.

"You will tell them when you are ready," Sam said. We got out of the car and I hugged him tightly. I felt him press a kiss to my head and I just cuddled into his chest further. We walked inside and I felt safe and loved at the warm feeling that wafted through the house.

"I'm heading up to bed Sammy. I'll see you in the morning," I said. I kissed Sam on the cheek and walked up to my room. I quickly got changed into my pyjamas and flopped down onto my bed.

I heard a knock on my door a few minutes later and I called the person in. Jaime walked in and I patted my bed. He lay down and I cuddled him.

"Everything ok?" I asked him. He shrugged and I squeezed his arm. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"There's this girl in my class who is really pretty. I really like her but I'm too scared to talk to her," Jaime said. I smiled down at him and kissed his head.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Chelsea Lane," Jaime said.

"I think I know her from dancing," I said and Jaime perked up. "Well, do you know if you two have anything in common?"

"Well, we both play soccer and basketball," Jaime said thoughtfully.

"Well there's something to talk about. Is she smart or does she have trouble in any subjects?" I asked.

"She's really good at Maths but she's not the best at History," Jaime said.

"History Is a subject you are awesome at so why don't you offer to help her with her History work and maybe she can help you with Maths then you can work on it from there," I said. Jaime smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thanks Rach, you give the best advice," Jaime said. He kisses my cheek and jumped out of my bed. He waved at me and ran out of my room quickly. When he left, I dropped down against my pillows and sighed.

The next day I went to school like normal. I ignored Finn, ate lunch with Noah and Santana and ignored the hockey players as they tried to get a rise out of me.

"Hello princess," Mike said as he met me at my locker at the end of the day.

"He Mike. Where were you this morning?" I asked.

"I had a doctor's appointment. Come on, hurry up. I'm driving you home," Mike said. He took my bag off me and wrapped his arm around me. We walked out to his car and once I was buckled up, he drove away from the school.

"Where's Sam? He drove me today. Or Noah because it's slightly out of your way to drive me home," I commented.

"Stop asking questions Tiny Dancer. All will be answered soon," Mike said. We were soon pulling up out the front of the house. Mike opened my door for me and when I jumped out, he wrapped a blindfold around my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I felt him slap my hands away as I tried to take the blindfold off.

"It's a surprise," Mike said. He led me up to the front porch before I was swung up into his arms.

"Mike!" I cried before he started walking. I felt that we were walking upstairs and soon I was placed on my feet. I was walked forward a few steps before the blindfold was taken off my face. I gasped at what I saw.

"Oh my God!" I whispered. My piano was sitting against the far wall of the room; my guitar was beside it along with my desktop computer that had my music converting programs on it. On another wall was a writing desk that had fresh pages of manuscript paper on it and on the wall beside that was a lounge. The walls had a keyboard style trim and the walls were painted a soft green colour. The members of glee who knew, all the Dalton boys, the Evans' and Mr. Schue were standing there smiling at me

Mike turned me slightly until I was looking at the door. Written on the door in black and gold paint was "Rachel's Music Room. Genius at Work."

"What do you think?" Noah asked. I turned to look at him and felt tears come to my eyes. "We've alternated shifts today so we could get it all done. The Dalton boys helped us get your piano out of your house while the Evans', Mike, Artie and I alternated painting shifts. Mr. Schue helped put the desk together and Quinn and Britt picked the rug and other wall decorations."

"It's beautiful," I said softly.

"And it's all yours baby. This is your home now and this room was going to waste do now it had a perfect purpose," mum said. I walked over to her and dad and pulled them both mum and dad and hugged them tightly. I watched as everyone slowly left one by one until Noah and I were the last ones in the room. Sam closed the door behind him and I turned I Noah. I moved into his open arms and smiled against his chest as he kissed my head.

"Thank you so much Noah," I said into his chest.

"What for?" I felt his chest rumble as he spoke and it was a comforting sound.

"For everything. Thank you for being my rock," I said as I moved my head from his chest and looked up at him. He had a soft smile on his face and I couldn't stop myself from cupping his cheek in my hand and running my thumb across his mouth. I gasped slightly as he kissed my thumb and brought his hand up to my face.

"I'll always be there for you Rach," he whispered. As our eyes connected I felt like he was looking into my very soul. I rose up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his gently. I watched as his eyes widened before I gasped as he hauled me up against his frame and kissed me firmly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers along his neck and his head. I felt him moving and soon he sat down in my lounge and rested me in his lap. His tongue ran along my lips and I opened my mouth so he could deepen the kiss. One of his hands went up to my hair and the other bunched the back of my shirt before slipping under it and massaging my back.

"Rach, I've got a question," Noah said in between kisses. I made a noise for him to continue and he pulled away to look at me. He moved a lock of hair off my face and looked me straight in the eye. "Rach, will you be my girl?"

"Yes," I said almost instantly. He smiled brightly before pressing his lips back to mine. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at him. "Thank you for making me whole and for always being there for me."

"You aren't getting rid of me anytime soon babe," he replies before pulling my mouth back to his.

**I AM SO SORRY! *Ducks away from projectiles being thrown at head*. I have Angel JJK to thank for helping me get this chapter out – you got me off my ass and made me finish this. Thank you so much. Thanks for being patient with me and I promise to try and have chapters out sooner than last time **


End file.
